


Plus One

by snoipahs



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, spoiler: they do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoipahs/pseuds/snoipahs
Summary: Roxas was more than ready for his brother to hurry up and get married already so he could wrap up his duties as Best Man and get on with his life. The only problem was he didn’t have a date, at least not until the night right before the wedding.
Relationships: Roxas/Xion
Kudos: 20





	Plus One

Sighing hard, Roxas stripped down to his boxers and flopped face-first into the bed Sora had set aside for him. He’d had a little champagne, but not enough.

Everyone else has long retired to their own guestrooms. It was pitch dark in his, and that was the one good thing about it. While all the other couples here had gotten dibs on those cushy suites downstairs, he and the other singles were stuffed away upstairs in the cramped bedrooms that would’ve gone to children, if this house weren’t a rental and instead had an actual family living in it.

He groaned and stuffed a pillow between his legs when he realized his ankles and feet were dangling over the tiny twin mattress. This all sucked, hard.

His brother was getting married this weekend. He didn’t have a problem with Sora, or Kairi, or even the notion of them living happily ever after together. It was just the chore of attending the actual wedding he so dreaded. As the best man, it would be his duty to cater to the slightest whim, fix every stupid problem, and just generally accept the fact that everyone in the party was entitled to ride his ass about any little fucking thing they felt like. Not to mention the humiliation of how glaringly and pathetically single he would look compared to the sheer romantic bliss his brother and his fianceé seemed to radiate at all times.

Safe to say, he wasn’t looking forward to it. He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep, but his head spun on the pillow. Irritating creaks and little murmurs in the house tickled his ears and kept him awake. Roxas tried to tune the noises out, but failing that, he memorized them, gradually parsing out which ones were not worth paying attention to until his consciousness finally began to slip. He was a few moments from sleep when suddenly he heard a very faint buzzing sound start up.

He blinked his eyes open. It sounded alarmingly close, almost like it was in the same room. He sat bolt upright and looked around frantically, trying to see if something electric had accidentally gotten switched on. He waited for the noise to cut out, but it didn’t. Roxas started to paw at the wall for a light switch, but before he found it, he heard another, much clearer sound.

It was a girl’s voice, letting out a low, sexual moan.

Roxas instantly clamped his hand over his face and grimaced. _Are you fucking kidding me?_ he thought to himself, supremely annoyed. _Who the hell is fucking?_ He fell back down onto his mattress and seethed for a second, but when he realized that only the singles were upstairs, he put two-and-two together; nobody was having sex, at least not that he could hear. The girl’s moans and the undulation of the buzzing sound were synced.

She was masturbating.

He pressed his lips into a thin line and gulped. She had to be right next to him, Roxas figured. They must’ve been sharing a wall. Even her breaths were audible and alarmingly crisp from where he lay in his own bed.m

_Who is it?_ His expression crumpled and he snaked a hand down his boxers, trying to quiet the erection that was twitching to life against his will. Lazily his mind ran down the possibilities; he had a hard time remembering the names of Kairi’s friends, but most of them would’ve been downstairs, sharing beds with their husbands and boyfriends. He hadn’t paid much attention to who stayed in the rental and who left for a hotel. Embarrassed, he realized he really had no idea. 

But he knew who he wanted it to be.

Kairi had this friend who was so cute, and a little bit hot. Actually, he thought she might’ve been Kairi’s twin sister Naminé’s friend, but he couldn’t remember. Then again, he doubted it, because Naminé was a little shy around her. Then again, Naminé was a little shy around everyone. It didn’t matter. 

Her name was Xion.

Roxas didn’t know her that well, though they’d met on a number of occasions leading up to the wedding. He felt like he was always in a bad mood whenever she was around, because whenever she was around he was always up to his neck in planning. Sure, maybe his short temper was an intrinsic part of his personality, but he liked to think of himself as quite charming when he wanted to be. Unfortunately he hadn’t gotten the chance to present that side of himself to her just yet. She was always wearing the most adorable smile when they talked. He felt guilty when he relaxed his cheeks, aching from scowling, to smile back. She was so sweet, always telling him how good a job he was doing, always encouraging him to hang in there. 

The moans softened, and Roxas started to wonder if maybe he’d jumped to conclusions. Maybe she was just dreaming. Maybe the buzzing was coming from something else.

Despite his perpetually cranky demeanor he and Xion had flirted a little, but it had all been so chaste, irritatingly coy. It had to be, because whenever they met up they were surrounded by all the friends and family that made up the wedding party. This weekend and tonight’s little get-together had been no different. If he could just have an hour alone with her, he thought, he wouldn’t have to go to this stupid wedding single.

A particularly loud gasp rang out, followed by even more muted, feverish moaning. Roxas figured his assumption was right after all, but at least she must’ve been close to finishing up.

Or so he thought.

It didn’t stop then. It didn’t stop in the next moment, either. It dragged on for many minutes more, and Roxas couldn’t take it anymore. He rolled onto his back and started to stroke himself, indulging in the urges that the arousing noises were illiciting in him. That was when he started to listen, and _really_ listen, to the tone and quality of the voice.

It did sound like her. It was hard to tell if that was because he had so shamelessly been fantasizing about her, or because it actually _was_ her. But the moans had the same dainty, girlish quality as Xion’s voice, and he swore the breaths sounded just like the ones she laced into every giggle.

_Fuck,_ he swore to himself. He remembered. Xion said bye to Kairi and gave her a kiss on the cheek that night before heading upstairs. He knew because he’d snuck a peak at her cute butt while she went bouncing up every step.

Roxas toyed with himself until he was fully, achingly erect, but his material wasn’t totally reliable. One minute her whines were intense, shameless, strong, and intoxicatingly sensual. The next the vibrations would switch off and her moans would die down to nothing. Every time he thought she was finally finished the cycle would start again; the buzzing, her voice, his stroking, her slowing, his frustration. Try as he may to finish himself, he just couldn’t. His mind was too exhausted.

On the fourth or fifth time around, Roxas _really_ couldn’t take it anymore.

As if his legs had minds of their own they turned out of bed and propelled him towards the door. There wasn’t a thought in his head, just a lucid, aggravating ringing in his ears. All the blood that should’ve been supplying his brain had been coaxed down to his crotch.

In this fuzzy state of consciousness he exited his room and conveyed himself to the door through which the buzzing was emanating. One hand cupped his erection over his boxers and the other rasped out a gentle yet curt knock.

“Xion,” he called in a hushed, hurried voice.

The buzzing stopped. There was a pause.

“Roxas?” Xion squeaked his name out.

He opened the door. The limited light from the hall streamed in, exposing her. She sat up and he was able to see her flustered expression and the beat-red blush that colored it. Her blankets were a mess about her body, strewn in haphazard bunches and tumbling off the bed. Thanks to their poor cover, he could see much of her lucious bronze skin, clothed in nothing but an oversized t-shirt and a pair of pastel pink panties.

“I can hear you, you know,” Roxas hissed sharply, leaning a little further into her room. “What the hell is taking you so long?”

“I...” The unreality of the situation was certainly not lost on Xion. Her mouth hung open dumbly, plump lips glistening, as all words escaped her. She pulled up the covers in a useless attempt to get decent but accidentally dropped the makeshift vibrator she had been clutching in her hand onto the floor as she squirmed.

Their eyes both darted to it. It was long and white, irregularly shaped, with a green bundle of bristles at one end.

“Is that...” he trailed off, eyes widening at the observation. “A fucking _toothbrush_?” The corners of his mouth twitched up into a smirk as he snorted in derision. “Really?”

“I didn’t pack anything better!” Xion whined, embarrassed. She sunk her face halfway beneath her blankets, but Roxas did notice when she peeked down at his boxers and the considerable bulge he was doing his best to hide.

In his haze he was drawn to her as the source of his arousal, his companion in it. Though she hadn’t exactly welcomed his advance yet, she didn’t reject it, either. Dreamily he pulled the door shut behind him and drifted into the dark room.

“Well...” he said carefully, boring a seductive stare into her wide eyes. “...You want something better?”

Xion stared back for a long moment as she thought on the question. When she made up her mind she scrunched her blushing face to her shoulder and shifted to one side of her tiny twin bed, lifting her blanket with one arm to wordlessly beckon him in.

A force outside himself pushed Roxas forward.

He lunged for her and hungrily locked his lips to the side of her neck. Xion gasped and trembled as he climbed over her, wrapping her arms around his back and squeezing tightly to cope with the weight of him, the weight of what they were doing.

He pulled her panties off her legs slowly, like he was unwrapping a present. He could feel her hot face pressing into his shoulder, lips quivering against his skin as she reached for his boxers and impulsively tugged them down. She yelped slightly when his hard cock flopped out and bumped against her inner thighs.

“Do you have a condom?” The mumbled question was Roxas’ only pause between ravenous kisses.

“I’m on the pill,” Xion whispered.

“Thank god,” he groaned throatily in response. Xion giggled that precious breathy giggle, and squeezed him a little tighter.

He wanted to talk to her. He usually did whenever he was getting into it with somebody. He wanted to ask what fantasy could have possibly driven her to try masturbating with a fucking toothbrush, how long the thought had been taunting her, how good it felt to finally be alone with it. He wanted to know what she thought of him, what was she into, what he could be for her.

But for some reason, he couldn’t tear his lips away from her flesh for long enough to form a single sentence. Her taste was intoxicating.

Roxas only managed to stop kissing her neck when he needed to drink in a deep breath to steady himself. If he was really going to do this, he needed to at least try to do it properly.

Drifting his hand down to brush his knuckles gently over her naked sex, he watched her face carefully, waiting for a reaction.

Xion’s expression was still scrunched up in a tight mix of embarrassment and arousal. A girlish whimper leaked out her throat as she immediately rolled her hips up to meet his touch. When Roxas felt her warm, precious flesh enveloping his fingers, his mouth twitched up into a little smile. He pressed harder and started to rub her clit.

His mouth watered as his fingers slid across her folds, velvety soft and dripping with wetness.He longed for a taste, but he couldn’t justify it. With the state of the both of them were in, it seemed inhumane to delay the inevitable for much longer.

Xion was squirming feverishly beneath him, responding to his every stroke. The slick, sereous wetness that had been gushing from her now coated his fingers, so he nonchalantly brought his hand to his mouth and sucked them clean. Through slit eyes, Xion watched him, and blushed beat red when he seemed to savor the taste.

With a little chuckle he planted his hands on the mattress and rose to his knees. The blanket tented on his back before falling in a heap at his hips, but he didn’t care. Authoritatively he positioned himself at her entrance and hoisted her legs up so her knees bent over his arms.

“You ready?” Roxas asked in a quick whisper.

Xion, eyes squeezed tightly shut, nodded once. He parted her with two fingers, grabbed himself with his free hand, and leaned in until the tip of his cock kissed her entrance. Then, he rocked forward.

Roxas had never had an easier first thrust in his life. He slipped in as effortlessly as a wave surging onto shore, welcomed eagerly by her body. Her warmth was overwhelming as it engulfed him, her walls so impossibly slick that the only friction he enjoyed came from the tightness of her throbbing sex as it bared down around him. He distantly thought about how long it would’ve taken to get a girl into this state on his own, yet here she was, primed and perfect just for him.

Then he felt frustrated. He would’ve liked to be that for her, to do _this_ to her. To take that cute smile of hers and fuck it up. To watch every delicious second as it slowly, painstakingly, morphed into an O-face than moaned his name. 

Xion exhaled loudly as she got used to the sensation of being penetrated by him and the rhythm of his gentle thrusts. She could tell he was holding himself back, but they were both well past the need for foreplay.

“F-Faster,” she begged.

Roxas huffed, and did as he was told. Clenching his torso to put the full power of his body behind each thrust, he immediately started to pound into her, her wet sex making naesuatingly hot smacking, squelching sounds with every beat. He tossed his head back and hummed in pleasure at the sweet music to his ears.

Xion herself was moaning deeply and letting out hurried gasps as her petite body withstood such deep, rapid penetration. A surprised Roxas didn’t imagine he was that amazingly well-endowed, but when he started to strike the taut barrier of her cervix he distantly thought it would probably be a good idea to change positions.

Collapsing over her, he didn’t miss a beat before he pressed their torsos flush together and thrust into her from a new, dramatic angle. Xion whimpered in delight and clamped her arms and legs around his body, seemingly overjoyed by the closeness.

She felt so good, but more than that, she felt _right_. He fit inside her like he belonged there, like it didn’t matter that they weren’t in love or even fucking dating. He liked the way her nails dug into his skin as he quickened his pace. It seemed to show she agreed. She didn’t want him to stop for anything. 

With his face buried in the curve of her shoulder, Roxas couldn’t keep from smiling. He relished this so deeply, to go from crushing on this girl from afar for months to nailing her to her own mattress in one night was unreal. 

Apparently, sometimes things went his way after all.

His grin doubled in size when her whole body seized beneath him, limbs clenching hard before slacking powerlessly, then repeating.

_“R-Roxas!”_ she cried his name a little too loudly as she came, and in a panic he shot his hand to her mouth and clamped it there. He distantly remembered how thin these walls were.

Xion barely seemed to notice, heaving her whole chest forward as she moaned heartily into his palm. When her inner sex cinched around his member and started milking him with powerful contractions, he knew it was over.

Roxas grunted and groaned throatily as he was coaxed to orgasm, spilling every last drop of his load inside her. He lifted his body off of hers again to rest completely inside her and lost himself in the sensations of her pulsating sex, just drifting through the ecstacy that was this moment.

When Xion hummed needily and pulled on his wrist, he was snapped back to reality. Immediately he uncovered her mouth and chuckled sheepishly, sparing her an apologetic grin in the limited light. Then, he relaxed fully, slacking his shoulders and tilting his gaze to the ceiling as he savored the last fading contractions of her orgasm.

“I’ve never seen you smile like that before,” Xion spoke up in between fluttering breaths.

“Smile like _what?_ ” Roxas asked as he snapped his attention back down to her and tweaked his lips incredulously.

“Like... you mean it,” she finished, cutely turning her head to the side on her pillow.

Roxas snorted in amusement and fell back over her, thoroughly exhausted. He buried his face in the sheets and cuddled her close, letting out a muffled sigh of satisfaction. Even as he softened, he still rest base-deep in her.

“Um, Roxas...” Xion started again, patting his back gently.

“Sorry, just... give me a minute. I’ll go back to my own bed.” he choked out.

“No, it’s okay...” she was quick to reassure him. “I don’t mind.” Xion stroked her hand between his shoulderblades, causing him to shiver. “Um... Roxas?”

Roxas propped himself up on his elbows and wordlessly looked over her face. She curled her plump lower lip between her teeth and chewed on it gently as she gathered the means to speak.

“Can I kiss you?” she asked softly.

He blinked. It suddenly hit him; he hadn’t kissed her on the mouth yet, not once. That was a little rude. Even if they weren’t in love, even if they weren’t even fucking dating, she deserved better. Quietly cursing himself, he gulped back his sticky, oxgenated saliva and nodded.

“Y-Yeah,” he said quickly. Rather than wait for her to crane her neck up he considerately pursed his lips and locked them to hers in a guilty, passionate kiss. 

Barely a second passed before they slipped their tongues into each other’s mouths. Her saliva was sweet, unbearably so. 

“Xion, I’m so sorry,” Roxas parted their lips to ramble, drifting back to her cheek and neck and temple as he spoke. “I don’t usually do shit like this, I just...”

“It’s ok, don’t be sorry,” Xion insisted, hugging his neck close. “I really liked it. And I really like... you.”

Roxas stopped kissing her entirely and pulled back to stare at her.

“...Shut up,” he spoke in sharp disbelief.

“I do! I mean it,” Xion cracked up, giggling at his dumbfounded expression. “I’ve been meaning to ask you out... but I just... I don’t know, you looked so stressed from the wedding planning and all, I didn’t wanna bother you,” she rolled her eyes to the side and shrugged. “I was just gonna wait till everything was over.”

“Are you _kidding_ me?!” Roxas gripped her upper arms and squeezed them, almost assuring himself this wasn’t a dream. He laughed heartily when she didn’t vanish. “I’ve been hung up on you since I _met_ you, honey,” he explained. “I thought you thought I was just some cranky asshole. Well, I mean...”

He trailed off, then stuck his lip out in stiff resignation. “I kind of am one,” he admitted. “Butyou... like me, you were gonna ask me out...” he repeated her words, smile spreading with every syllable. “Awesome.”

“Hehe...” Xion giggled, grinning irrepressibly. She then straightened herself and curiously looked up into his eyes. “What are you doing tomorrow?”

“I’m going to a wedding. Wanna be my plus one?”

“Sure.”


End file.
